


Body Swap #WayHaughtWeek2020

by AlwaysEarpin



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-22 10:55:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22748533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysEarpin/pseuds/AlwaysEarpin
Summary: Waverly and Mercedes go into a new occult shop. Waverly has a weird feeling upon meeting the store owner. The next day she's woken to a surprise as someone she loves has been body swapped with the one her sister loves most, in this story that someone being...you'll have to read to find out.This is my first fic I'm posting on here. I've written one for each day of #WayHaughtWeek2020 and will add those soon. Appologise for any grammar issues...
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught, Wynonna Earp/Doc Holliday
Kudos: 35





	Body Swap #WayHaughtWeek2020

Waverly had just pulled up to the strip mall where a shop was having their grand opening. This new shop had advertised that it would have a collection of various old rare historic and occult books. She had planned to meet Mercedes there and they would check it out together. She briefly remembered how the two had made their plans and Mercedes made the comment, “Yea, I’ll go look at some supernatural shit with you.” Waverly chuckled at the memory when she looked up and saw the redhead walking towards her car, not the redhead she wanted though.

Mercedes stopped at the front of Waverly’s jeep waiting for her to get out. “Hey, you ready to look at some supernatural shit?”

“I’m here to check out their book collection, but yea I am.” The brunette said with a smile as she walked towards her friend. Even though the redhead had known Wynonna better, the two had gotten closer since Mercedes had come back to town. All of them had really, with the amount that they had to save each other. 

The two walked into the shop admiring the different trinkets and the incense display at the front of the store. “Hello, welcome to our grand opening. If I can help you find something specific let me know, otherwise take a look around and ask if you have any questions.” The worker was an older gentleman, he seemed nice but Waverly couldn’t help the sinking feeling she had in her stomach that something bad was going to happen. 

“Okay, thanks,” the two women chimed as they made there was back to the book section. Waverly, immediately began running her hands along the spines as she read the various titles. After a few minutes Mercedes playfully hit the brunette’s shoulder saying “Look these books are fun and all but I’m gonna go look at the darker stuff.” Barely registering what the redhead had said, Waverly nodded and was then left alone to continue her spiral into looking through all the titles. She made a note in her mind of all the ones that had caught her eye, but wanted to see all of them before going back and actually looking through any of them. 

As she came to the end of the book section, she was met by a large table that looked like it hadn’t been sorted through yet. There were all sorts of small and large objects, a few jewelry-like items, some sort of staff and more books. As Waverly ran her hand down the edge of the table, a small pendant caught her eye from the weird engravings etched around it. Secretly, the man that had greeted her and Mercedes had been watching her for this very moment and smiled as the brunette had picked the item up. Waverly toyed with the pendant for a few moments, turning it her hands and tracing the markings with her forefingers. Waverly was taken out of her trance when Mercedes had walked to her, hitting her on the shoulder once again, “Hey, you probably shouldn’t touch that. It could be cursed ya know and the creepy store worker has been looking at you funny.” The two looked up towards the worker smiling and waving at him apprehensively.

“My family is already cursed.” Waverly said jokingly.

“True, but this could be some kind of weird curse or even like a kinky one.” Mercedes said as she laughed at her own comment. 

“Ew, I highly doubt that this shop has anything that could curse someone like that.” Waverly thought for a moment before placing the pendant down, “better to be safe though, right?” the brunette said with a half smile as she placed the pendant back on to the table. She decided to skip going back to the books and motioned to Mercedes that she was ready to leave. The two women walked to the front of the store, bumping into the man that greeted them earlier. 

“Did you two find what you were looking for?” 

“We just came in to look at the books you have, I’ll be in another time to look though.” Waverly said, as she smiled to the man, once again the sinking feeling in her stomach returned as the man smiled back. 

“Have a nice day.” the man said. With that, the two women left the store, walking to their cars. When they were out of sight the man turned and began slowly walking towards the table at the back of the store. He smiled as he looked down at his hands to see that the strand of hair he was holding was from the brunette. He cautiously picked up the small chain attached to the pendant, making sure to not touch the pendant directly as he told the other workers he would be in the back and to not disturb him. In the back room he carefully set the pendant down to gather the other materials he needed. After a few minutes, he stood in front of a small glass jar as he began to put the mix of herbs and flowers into it. He once again carefully picked up the pendant to place it inside the jar as he began to chant the words from the book beside him, "Et qui custos est domini ad hoc animus est, et hoc ex corde amat patriam veram perdunt qui sunt proximi, qui est amor veri.” After placing the strand of hair from the brunette into the jar he closed it tightly and set it on a shelf that was hidden behind a wall of boxes before returning to the front of the store.

\------------------------------

A few hours later, Waverly and Nicole met up with the rest of their friends at Shorty’s. Their get togethers had become sort of a ritual every Friday evening and they all looked forward to spending time together, away from all the troubles of their jobs. As they began to eat, each holding a glass of their favorite alcohol, Mercedes began to tell everyone about the creepy older man from the shop that she and Waverly had met. “He was so creepy and kept smiling at Waverly, pretty sure he smelled you as we bumped into him when we were leaving. I think he wanted to jump your bones, Waves” she jokingly said.

“Again, ew, I’m sure he wasn’t and was just happy that people were coming into his store, even if we didn’t buy anything,” the brunette said. She had told Nicole about her encounter, but hadn’t told anyone about the sinking feeling she got both times the man had talked to her. 

“If I were there, I would’ve let him know that she is taken,” The redhead stated, looking at the group before moving her eyes to Waverly continuing with, “you’re all mine, baby.” Giving Waverly a smug smirk and a quick kiss. 

“Ew gross, you two love birds stop making out,” Wynonna laughed as she herself brought her gaze to Doc, giving him a kiss. 

“You are all gross with your love,” Mercedes chimed in before asking Jeremy, Robin and Nicole if they wanted to play a game of pool with partners. They all agreed and got up to go play leaving Doc, Wynonna and Waverly to themselves. After a few minutes Doc stood up offering to get the two another drink, both accepting his offer. 

Waverly sat there picking at the skin on her fingers. Wynonna knew this was something the youngest Earp did when she had something she wanted to talk about, but didn’t know how to go about it. “What is it, baby girl?” 

The younger woman took a deep breath before looking up to Wynonna and telling her what was on her mind. “At the store today, when the man talked to us, I got this weird sinking feeling in my stomach, like something bad was going to happen.” 

“Well, has anything happened yet?” Wynonna said as she brought both her hands up to rest on the table. 

“No, not that I know of anyway.” Waverly told Wynonna. 

“Lets just enjoy the rest of the night and if something does happen, we got this and will figure it out together. We is the team right!” Wynonna saying the last words as a statement, not a question, giving her sister a wink and continuing with, “now, lets go drink and have a good time.” The two stood up taking their drinks from Doc and walking towards the pool table to join the others. 

\------------------------------ 

Later that night, Waverly sat up in their bed at Nicole’s place, deep in thought about the day. She couldn’t get the thoughts out of her head and that sinking feeling returned the more she thought about it. Nicole walked into the room looking at the brunette with concern in her eyes, “You okay, Waves?” 

“Yea it’s just,” the brunette stopped, looking down at her entwined fingers. 

“Is it about the man from the shop?” the redhead said as she sat on their bed, moving closer to Waverly, wrapping her into a hug. The brunette leaned into Nicole as she laid her head in the redhead’s lap and felt the woman's hands running through her hair. 

“I know it’s probably harmless, but I’ve had this weird feeling since he first talked to me and I can’t get it out of my mind,” Waverly said as she turned her body to lay facing Nicole and looking up at her. 

“I saw you talking to Wynonna, did you tell her?” Nicole asked 

“Yea, she said not to worry too much and that if something did happen, we’d get through it together.” Waverly said as she ran her hand up and down the redheads arm. 

“Wynonna’s right, I know it might seem hard to do, but try not to think about it and if something does happen we will all be together to make it go away, I’ve got you baby, always. I love you, Waves,” Nicole said as she leaned down, giving Waverly a kiss. 

The brunette leaned into the redheads kiss. After a few moments she pulled away saying, “I know, baby, and I love you so much.” The two looked lovingly into the others eyes before Nicole moved down the bed so that now they both laid on the bed, bodies tangled together. 

“Let's get some sleep,” the redhead said as she was already closing her eyes. Waverly hummed into Nicole's words as they both drifted off. 

\------------------------------

Nicole woke the next morning, stretching in bed, rubbing her hands over her eyes lazily. She felt different, off, but didn’t know why. She thought back to the previous evening, she didn’t remember drinking enough to cause a hangover. As she ran her hand down her face she felt something she had never felt before, hair above her lip and a feeling between her thighs. She chalked it up to getting more drunk than she thought as she ran her hand down her body toward her thighs, “WHAT THE FUCK!” she yelled as she shot up from touching the erect member between her thighs. She ran to the bathroom, almost fainting at the sight before her. She death gripped the side of the counter to hold herself up with one hand as she ran her other hand through the moustache she saw before her. “What the actual fuck,” she said again this time hearing Doc's voice, not her own. She stood there, dumbfounded, staring at Doc's naked body. She ran out of the bathroom shouting Waverly’s name, but finding a half asleep, fully naked Wynonna in the bed. 

“What is going on? Why are you shouting? You fucking woke me up, ya prick,” Wynonna said as she sat up on the bed. Nicole instinctively covered her body from the brunette as she begin pacing. “Come on, I’ve seen you naked hundreds of times, what is going on?” Wynonna said once more. 

“How did this happen, what the actual fuck?!” is all that Nicole could say, continuing to pace with her hand on her forehead. Out of nowhere she was brought out of her trance as Wynonna stood naked before her, hands on her shoulders. “Doc, you’re scaring me. Tell me, what the fuck is going on.” 

Nicole covered her eyes, “God Wynonna, I don’t want to see that.”

“What do you mean you don’t want to see this, that’s not what you said last night and every other night,” Wynonna spat out, moving away from the man before her. 

“Uh, I’m not sure how this happened and I know this is Doc’s body and all but I am, I’m Nicole.” 

“What do you mean, you are Nicole? You look like Doc to me,” Wynonna said as she sat down on her bed. 

“Yea, I know I look like Doc, but inside, in here,” Nicole said as she pointed to her head and heart, “I’m Nicole.”

“What the actual fuck?” Wynonna said as she ran her hands up and down her thighs, moving them back and forth. They sat in silence for a few moments when they both looked up at each other as if something clicked inside each of them.

“The man Waverly met yesterday,” they both said together. 

“UGH, I’m going to find him and kill him,” Wynonna once again snapped as she rushed to put her clothes on. 

“We can’t do that until we fix this, I want, I NEED my body back,” Nicole stated, “God, what’s Waverly going to think when she sees me, she’s going to think it’s all her fault, we need to get to her now,’ she continued as she searched for clothes to put on, grabbing at the female clothes she saw on the floor. 

“I don’t think those will fit you,” Wynonna chuckled as she motioned to the drawer where she kept a small stash of Doc’s clothes. 

\------------------------------

Waverly began to stir as she woke. She reached over the bed but found it to be empty. “Nicole, where are you, baby?” she called out. As Nicole walked out of the bathroom with a look of utter horror, Waverly sat up, worry on her face, “what’s wrong, baby?” 

The person before her looked up immediately stating, “Waverly, your condition.” 

“What condition?” Waverly looked down at her body nothing seeming to be different other than her exposed breasts being visible. “Babe, you’ve seen me naked hundreds of times. What’s wrong, you're scaring me.” 

“Uh, I don’t know how to break this to you darlin, but I ain’t Nicole,” Waverly, with a puzzled look on her face, continued to stare as they continued. “I may look like Nicole, but I assure you, I’m well, inside I am Doc Holiday.” He stood there not really knowing what else to say or do other than to turn as the brunette covered her body before getting out of bed to put clothes on. 

“What do you mean?” Waverly said as she stopped in her tracks, her body turning ghost white as she remembered back to yesterday's events and continued with, “the man, he did this. Nicole, we need to find her. God, she’s gonna think this is all my fault,” the brunette said before they both rushed down the stairs. 

\------------------------------

Nicole, in Doc’s body, and Wynonna rushed to Nicole’s house. Wynonna speeding there, both wishing Nicole had her police car so they could put the sirens on and make their way through traffic faster. Wynonna had barely put her truck into park as Nicole opened the door running up to her house. She thought briefly about how to break the news to Waverly as she took a deep breath opening her door to rush up the stairs. Before getting a few steps into her house, she was met by a worried looking Waverly and well, well her body before her. All four of them stood there for a moment, looking back and forth from Nicole to Doc when Waverly shouted, “this is all my fault, we need to fix this, NOW.” 

Nicole immediately went in to wrap her arms around Waverly before stopping herself, remembering she didn’t look like herself. “May, may I hug you?” she asked. 

“Always,” the brunette responded as she let the other person hug her. “I know you look like Doc and all but you’re still my Nicole.”

Wynonna chimed in, “Okay, how the fuck are we going to fix this?” 

Waverly moved away from Doc’s body, honestly, she was a little creeped out, but didn’t want Nicole to know that. “Well, yesterday when I was at the shop I picked up this pendant. Looking back, I probably shouldn’t have. Mercedes and I even joked that it could be cursed, I’m such an idiot,” the brunette said as she began to pace around the living room. 

Both Nicole and Wynonna immediately responded with, “you’re not an idiot.” Wynonna stopped and then continued, “well, maybe a little.” The four of them decided that this would best be handled between just them and that they would ask for help from the others, only if they needed it. A few minutes later they all got into Wynonna’s truck and headed for the shop. 

\------------------------------

The drive there was excruciating for everyone. Waverly trying to look at Nicole, but only seeing Doc, Nicole looking at Waverly and only seeing the pain on the brunette’s face. She knew Waverly was thinking that she was responsible for all of this. Yes, Nicole was incredibly uncomfortable with the situation, but she more so wanted to make sure Waverly was ok and well, to be back in her own body. Wynonna, with a look of determination, for getting to the store and making the man pay for what he had done as she kept one hand on the steering wheel, her other on the handle of Peacemaker. Doc, unable to think about everything, but also think about everything at the same time as he sat there trying not to touch the body he inhabited. As soon as Wynonna had parked the truck, they all quickly got out and headed inside the store. 

“Alright douche cake, where the fuck are you, so I can make you pay,” Wynonna said loudly as she made her way through the store, spotting a door at the back. As the four of them entered the back room they saw the man, asleep on a small cot. “Wake the fuck up right now,” Wynonna spat as she kicked the cot over, making the man fall to the floor. 

“Well well,” the man chuckled. “What’s going on here?”

Waverly pushed passed her sister stating, “You know full well what’s going on and you are going to fix this mess, you little shit.” Nicole was taken back by the directness of the brunette and was honestly a little turned on by her. She quickly shook those thoughts from her mind as she felt her pants begin to tighten a little. She was brought out of her thoughts when she heard Waverly continue, “if you don’t fix this right this minute, we will arrest you and figure this out ourselves.” 

Nicole reached for her handcuffs, only remembering that they were not on her, but on her body which was at the moment, controlled by Doc. She walked toward her body to grab them then marched to the man, taking his hands before he could stand up and cuffing them behind his back. 

“Alright, alright, I’ve had my fun.,” the man said as he motioned toward the table, the book still opened to the page from which he had read from. 

Waverly walked over to the book and began swiping through the pages. She read over the spell for a moment. “What’s it say, baby?” Nicole said. Waverly shuttering inside as she heard the words in Doc’s voice. 

Waverly continuing to look through the book, stopped for a moment and then began to read aloud, “it says something about the person who holds this will have their true love’s heart and mind switched with the true love of someone that they love most. It’s a little confusing, but I think it means that you, Nicole, my true love will switch with Wynonna’s true love. Wait Wynonna, your true love is Doc?” 

Wynonna, taken aback at the reveal for just a moment before shrugging her shoulders looking back at the others, “yea, well we all have secrets. How do we reverse it?” They all stood in silence, each practically holding their breath waiting for Waverly to decipher the rest of the text. 

Waverly, taking a deep breath in and out said, “Well it seems rather simple, we need to find it and then the person that enacted the spell needs to smash the pendant.” They all looked over at the man sitting on the floor. 

Nicole was the first to say anything, “Well, where the fuck is it?” She said as she stood over the man up, pushing him with force, demanding that he tell them where it was. 

The man began to smile and laugh as he said “Okay, I’ll fix this, but you’ve gotta let me go.”

“Fat chance, dickwad, you’re going to prison for the rest of your life after pulling this shit. You messed with the wrong family, asshole,” Wynonna spat out as she pushed the man back.

“And what family would that be?” the man responded.

“You must not be from around here.” Wynonna pointed to Waverly and herself before continuing, “We are the goddamn Earp's, I’m the goddamn heir and she’s a goddamn an...” Wynonna stopped herself before continuing her last words, not wanting the man to know that her baby sister was a literal angel. Wynonna saw the man let his eyes trail to the wall of boxes. “Go look behind those boxes, Waverly, see if you see the pendant,” Wynonna said to the younger Earp. 

Waverly walked behind the boxes. After only a few moments she excitedly said, “I found it.” She walked back to the group, holding the small glass jar in her hands. “You are going to fix this, now,” She demanded as she put the jar down looking back to the book for directions on how to reverse the spell. After a few minutes, she picked the jar up and moved to the man, “You must be the one to open this, hold the pendant, then break it,” the brunette said in a direct voice. 

The man took the jar and began to open it, taking the pendant out. He looked up and stated “do y’all really want this?” 

With no time passing the four yelled “YES!” Nicole pushing the man to continue as she unlocked the cuffs, making sure she was an arms length away from the man should he choose to try and run.

“Alright then,” the man took the pendant, smashing it into the ground, causing it to shatter into tiny pieces. At first, nothing happened making them all hold their breath once more. Then, the pieces began to glow and swirl around on the ground, getting faster as every second passed by. After what seemed like forever, the pieces turned to dust and fell to the floor. As the last pieces settled on the ground, both Nicole and Doc were pushed back making their bodies collide with each other. As both of them opened their eyes, looking down at their own bodies, they let out their breath, seeing that their heart and minds were returned with their bodies. 

A few moments passed when Waverly said with a shaky voice, “Are you, you again, babe?” She walked up, reaching toward Nicole’s body as the redhead pulled Waverly into her arms. 

‘I’m me, baby.” They both let out the biggest sigh as they held each other. Wynonna and Doc, doing the same thing. They looked around each other and then to the man. Nicole walking to him as she grabbed his hands putting the handcuffs around him once more, “You are going away for a very long time.” 

\------------------------------

That night Waverly and Nicole laid holding each other in their bed. Waverly let out a deep sigh before looking into the redhead’s eyes, “I was really worried that we weren’t going to be able to fix it.”

“I know, me too, baby. If it weren’t for you being able to read latin we wouldn’t have, you saved the day, Waves.” the redhead said lovingly as she took the brunette’s hands in her own. “But, let's never do that again okay?” the redhead said, letting out a slight chuckle as she pulled the brunette closer. 

“Deal,” Waverly said as she leaned into her partner. She thought for a moment, thinking if she should go on with her thoughts before letting out a sigh, “What, what was it like?”

Nicole sat there for a moment before saying, “hairy.” The two let out a laugh as they held each other tighter before the redhead continued, “it was weird and I’m glad I’m me again.” 

I’m glad you are you again too, I love you so much.” Waverly said, letting out another sigh. 

I love you too, Waves,” the redhead said in a soft voice. The two continued holding on to the other, not ever wanting to let go as they both drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to add comments and let me know what you think.


End file.
